KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 June 2015
17:43:06 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 17:43:55 I am used to seeing more people here 17:45:03 -!- Beastiefan83 has left Special:Chat. 17:49:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:50:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:50:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:51:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:01 !updatelogs 20:57:03 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 20:57:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 20:58:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:06:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:07:17 chat is dead XD 21:19:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:21:11 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:12 *raven* mew 22:37:20 Hi 22:37:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:24 !updatelogs 22:37:26 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 22:37:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:37:42 11953 22:37:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:37:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:52 could I burrow that? 22:37:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:08 *she keeps pawing at his tail then sees a mouse* 22:38:15 trying to earn money for a male coatl or wildclaw 22:38:27 a nice crystal purple one and name it Purple 22:38:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:38:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:38:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:38:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:06 Sure 22:39:08 ... I just exalted Luke 22:39:11 and got 2 gems? 22:39:18 and 2000 coins? 22:39:20 2 GEMS? 22:39:22 Yeah I got 65 of them 22:39:35 but why did I get 2 gems though 22:39:45 ? 22:39:48 Idk 22:40:06 *pulls out the trusty, dusty old ratchet Wikia* 22:40:08 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:40:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:30 Oh I thought you wanted 2 gems or something 22:40:38 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has left Special:Chat. 22:40:48 But yeah I'll let you borrow the 11953 22:41:32 I could of got those gemes because I used a gene scroll by gene scroll mean I removed a gene 22:41:49 Ok I gave you the 11953 22:42:00 lent* 22:42:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:42:35 thanks 22:42:41 Np 22:42:47 !updatelogs 22:42:48 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 40 lines to the page). 22:42:55 Im looking in the exalt thing on flight rising and I got nothing on the reasoning of 2 gems 22:43:19 but I found a thing about what happens "happens" to the exalted draons 22:43:36 What happens to them? 22:43:54 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:56 Do they get deleted forever? 22:43:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:17 after a whiole 22:44:20 while 22:44:20 yes they fight in an endless war or something 22:44:21 * 22:44:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:44:33 Oh ok 22:44:36 we can also pretend on what they do XD 22:44:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:03 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:45:34 this what I discovered on some flight. Plague are very cruel and they celebrate life and death 22:45:39 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:45:41 Lightning element is like a job 22:45:50 working in a business 22:45:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:13 oh interesting 22:46:37 ice is like to discover bones and fossils 22:46:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:46:59 darkness is pranks and winning games either by skills or cheating 22:47:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:47:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:13 What about water? 22:47:42 let me check 22:48:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:25 water likes to try to predict the future 22:48:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:48:40 Oh interesting 22:48:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:56 they like to predict the future and they're very mysterious 22:50:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:50:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:52:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:47 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:52:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:08 im just gonna buy a female coatl and make them a gay couple 22:53:19 *raven runs around chat* 22:53:41 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/142902/14290170_350.png?mtime=VYbTVgACoQQ < once she grows up she's gonna be Red's mate 22:54:20 gtg peeps see ya laters o/ 22:54:30 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:54:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:05 D: I wish either one of them were a male they would of had lovely babies 22:56:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:21 http://pre10.deviantart.net/a4c1/th/pre/f/2011/309/2/a/donuts_come_first_by_ted_drakness-d4f5iq7.jpg 22:58:28 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:58:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:44 *misses reed and snuggles raven* 23:00:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:00:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:01:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:01:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:02:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:31 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 23:02:33 -!- Reborn-kun has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:03:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:03:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:04 ima head off for a bit someone message me of fb if reed comes in 23:05:11 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:24 hi scooty,bye wolf 23:05:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:05:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:37 Hi Skarlet 23:05:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:05:44 *hugs scoot* MINE *licks her head* okay now wolf of 23:05:54 Bye qolfy 23:05:58 *wolfy 23:06:16 /me whips the droll on my face 23:06:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:06:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:06:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:17 you ok? 23:07:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:29 Me? 23:07:52 yus 23:07:55 Yeah 23:07:56 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:04 I'm fine?... 23:08:09 Him licking your face was just ehh..... 23:08:31 Trust me you get use to it -_- 23:08:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:08:56 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:08:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:33 That's unacceptable next time he does it tell me to stop 23:09:43 *tell him 23:09:52 Dang auto 23:09:54 Thanks Reborn 23:10:08 also hey reborn happy Father's Day 23:10:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:10:43 Happy what day I ain't a dad *turn's red* I am still young 23:10:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:44 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:10:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:11:12 Your a father to all of us 23:11:18 I wanted to say it 23:11:23 *yells random facts* world's tallest man was around 8.9 23:11:35 Oh well thank you that's sweet 23:12:05 No problem I bet Ike would be happy to say it to you too 23:12:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:15 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:19 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:12:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BNy_Yka-6M 23:12:48 He truly sees you as this amazing father and able to look up to you 23:12:50 german Purple has a mandly voice, English Purple has a speaky high voice 23:13:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:21 Father's Day is a great day to spend with your father or people you look upto as a father figure. 23:14:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:33 Hi Jj 23:14:36 JJ 23:14:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:43 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:15:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:16:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:39 Thought I think about it, maybe to some, Father's Day is the day we honor the Father as well as our earthly fathers. 23:17:04 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:10 /me gives flowers to all the boys 23:17:46 to soon to be father's that'll be great, Nobel, brave, and truly their kids heros 23:17:51 Malis: meh 23:18:29 wolf hate wolf wifi it no let me use skype *lays face down in the snow* 23:18:34 Malis your probably the strongest boy here so your kids woll be amazing 23:19:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:19:21 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:19:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:20:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:20 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:32 *gives scoot a cookie* 23:20:42 Thx *eats it* 23:20:50 Well that failed 23:20:53 Horribly 23:21:01 your welcome *tail wags* 23:21:15 *pats his head* 23:21:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:21:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:40 *cuddles scoot* wolf love the sissy 23:21:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:21:56 Zoey: hi 23:21:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:01 *Waves* 23:22:02 I love my brother *pets him* 23:22:07 Hi Zoey 23:22:19 Malis: well I am a strong tiger 23:22:21 *tail wags happily* yay 23:22:42 and jj is bad ars 23:22:49 Yes you are Malis 23:23:19 I'm meh 23:23:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:23:34 I'm weaker then all of you Lol 23:23:39 !updatelogs 23:23:43 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 176 lines to the page). 23:23:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:59 Says the person who beat me once 23:24:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:11 So eh 23:24:11 I do ok if I say so myself, but where I lack in strength, make up for wisdom in mind body and soul. 23:24:23 Once 23:24:31 that means your stronger 23:24:48 Ok 23:25:24 /me brings coco to the park* 23:25:26 *gives jj a trophy with the words "i am so bad i'm good" and $50* 23:25:27 I can't even brake a twig 23:25:56 /me gruts trying to brake the twig 23:26:25 *picks scoot up and takes her to the gym* 23:26:52 .... 23:26:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:26:59 *picks up the twig after scoot got carried away and breaks it with ease* 23:27:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:27:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:21 I'm good I have a baby girl to look after Wolfy *runs away* 23:27:46 Coco:*hugs mom a* I feel better 23:27:56 /me hugs back* 23:27:57 thats good* 23:28:01 .... okay 23:28:27 *sets a cookie next to coco* 23:28:55 I'm in central time right now since I travelled to western Tennessee. 23:29:03 wolf shhhhuuu 23:29:04 I just realized that xD 23:29:23 *hides* skar is a snake 23:29:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:29:41 *snack 23:29:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:47 /me rocks Sakura softly 23:29:49 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:29:52 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:55 no i was right nvm 23:30:09 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:30:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:31:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:49 !updatelogs 23:31:58 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 43 lines to the page). 23:32:04 Coco:*Lays on back* 23:32:42 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:32:43 hi coco *gives her a chicken leg* 23:32:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:33:05 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:15 Coco is so cute 23:33:23 /me brings coco home* 23:34:27 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:34:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:34:31 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:38 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:44 *curls up into a ball* *raven fallows skar and coco* 23:35:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:35:10 /me shots down the raven 23:35:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:42 *raven is skars new kitten* 23:35:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:18 Coco;good auntie Scotty :3 23:36:24 Scooty* 23:36:33 Why thank you Coco I try 23:36:46 *flips my short hair* hehe 23:36:53 *raven hides behind me* 23:36:54 Zeke: hellossss 23:37:14 Another kid repo!! 23:37:29 huh cats really do have 9 lives *hides her* 23:37:33 *checks Zeke out* aww your such a cute like guy 23:37:38 Zeke: yeah I'm 36 years old 23:37:41 Scooty you are her favorite aunt 23:37:44 but thanksss 23:37:52 B) awesome 23:38:20 Zeke: Now time to prank Zoey 23:38:27 *sits in my tree* 23:38:37 *sets a water bucket on the top of her door* 23:39:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:39:18 Zoey: *opens the door and it falls on her getting her soaking wet* 23:39:27 Zeke!!!! 23:39:38 Sakura: *cries wiggling around* 23:39:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:39 I'll kill you for this!!! 23:39:57 *shifts to mouse form and runs around chat* 23:40:13 *tries everything to quiet her* Jj what do I do?! o.o 23:40:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:40:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:49 !updatelogs 23:40:58 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 48 lines to the page). 23:41:40 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 23:41:47 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:54 Rock her and sing a lullaby 23:42:15 ....sing 23:42:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:42:25 that or she might need changed *gives coco a strawberry lollipop* 23:42:47 I changed her already and she's feed 23:43:16 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:44:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:43 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:51 Coco: yumm *licks * 23:45:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:45:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:28 /me rocks Sakura softly singing "Light A Rose" 23:45:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:46:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:46:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:47:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:24 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:24 /me looks at my moive list* 23:48:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:48:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:31 Coco:*Coco si tree s in l ng ro*omivu 23:48:47 -.- I'm done typing 23:48:55 Lol jj 23:49:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:49:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:23 *runs around coco as a mouse* hi coco 23:49:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:49:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:50:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:50:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:16 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:50:18 Coco:hi 23:50:33 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:35 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:43 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:54 teen bot drive car 23:51:24 Sakura: *crawls over to Jj's feet 23:51:37 jj shes like you 23:51:45 GHOST *hides behind scoot* 23:51:48 *picks her up* well he'll cutie *tickles her tummy? 23:52:14 Hmm she does 23:52:19 Sakura: *giggles and grabs Jj's hand looking at it* 23:52:27 Really Wolfy -.- 23:52:33 here coco *whliste for her* 23:52:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:50 Coco:goes to Mmm moma* 23:52:54 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:52:55 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:56 Bye everyone 23:53:07 night everyone *picks up coco* 23:53:09 Bye Jj 23:53:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:15 Bye coco 23:53:16 Bye Skarlet 23:53:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:20 Bye Skar 23:53:21 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:28 bye jj 23:53:34 Guess ill go too 23:53:40 NO ;~; 23:53:58 Sorry need to save battery 23:54:05 my wifi is pissing me off 23:54:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:54:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:52 Hold the hell up.......*notices Scoot said she's a mom now and Sakura is her daughter* Please don't tell me...... 23:55:10 -!- Superstar2 has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:17 Hi 23:55:29 Hey bro 23:55:36 *my nice young black hair turns gray* 23:55:45 Hi sis 23:56:01 hi 23:56:01 I'm surprised you aren't globally blocked. 23:56:13 OK 23:56:26 -_- 12 year olds 23:56:47 Wtf gtg bye 23:56:53 Same 23:57:13 Cya Super and Jj 23:57:17 -!- Superstar2 has left Special:Chat. 23:57:20 !updatelogs 2015 06 21